Will You Still Love Me In The Morning
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "High school AU when Chloe and Aubrey lose their virginity to each other. Chaubrey." I made this g!p Aubrey. A/N: I've been working on this for a couple of months now on and off. I consider this kind of my baby so I hope you guys like it.


Aubrey was taking a final look through of her locker. Sure, she wasn't going to miss most of the people at North Atlanta High School, but she would miss the memories that she had made there. Everything had been so simple while she was in high school, but she was ready to move on with her life at Barden, and hopefully beyond, with Chloe.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile every time she reminded herself that Chloe was her girlfriend, even after a year and a half together the blonde still had to pinch herself. The girls had been friends since their freshmen year when they both realized they had intersecting accelerated classes as well as choir as an elective. At first their relationship began innocent enough, studying with each other before big tests and carpooling to football games. But their relationship quickly changed when their choir qualified for state.

The blonde and redhead were roommates for the week. On their second night, Chloe had to go to the bathroom while Aubrey was still in the shower, but due to her lack of boundaries, walked right into the bathroom anyways. When she walked in, Aubrey was just pulling the curtain back, revealing to the redhead her naked form, complete with perky breasts, toned arms and stomach, and a penis. After a few seconds of Chloe staring at Aubrey's little friend and the blonde finally realizing what was happening, she screeched at Chloe to get out. A few minutes later, Aubrey finally made her way out of the bathroom to talk things over with Chloe. The redhead immediately promised to never tell anyone Aubrey's secret, before transitioning into rapid fire questions about her condition. Chloe learned that Aubrey was intersex, she wore special underwear to keep herself from being exposed, and it wouldn't be a problem with guys because she wasn't attracted to the male gender

When the girls returned from their trip, their relationship continued like normal with time spent studying, practicing for choir, and dating. Well, Chloe dated, frequently. Early in their sophomore year, Chloe came out as bisexual. Because she was sweet, adorable, and hot Chloe Beale, the redhead had the entire school lined up around the block to date her. She only accepted dates from people she actually had feelings for, but this still resulted in the ginger going on two to three dates per week because Chloe claimed no one really "stuck". Despite all of the time Chloe was dedicating to her love life, she always had time for Aubrey and school and choir. That was until second semester of sophomore year when she met Jamie.

Jamie was a senior, head cheerleader, and recently recruited Abercrombie model who would be going to ASU in the fall. The two met in the cafeteria that started when both girls were going for the last batch of fries. Both girls quickly realized who the other was and flirting quickly ensued, resulting in a date being set for that Friday.

Aubrey expected the date to go fine, but Chloe to call her after saying she "just didn't feel anything" like she did after every other date. On Monday, Chloe couldn't stop gushing about how great Jamie was and how she couldn't wait for their second date. Despite her friend being happy, Aubrey wasn't able to crack a genuine smile. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling about Jamie.

For the next few months, Chloe continued seeing Jamie, becoming the school's new power couple. Chloe didn't consciously let the new standing go to her head, but she suddenly had less time to spend with Aubrey and her grades and performance in choir were reflecting it. This behavior went on through prom. Jamie had asked Chloe by having the cheerleaders spell out "Chloe prom with me?" with their pompons at an assembly before Jamie was crowned prom queen.

On the night of prom, Aubrey got a call at 2:30 in the morning from Chloe asking her to come get her from Jason Olson's lake house. Without a second thought, Aubrey grabbed her keys and sped towards the lake to get her friend.

When Aubrey got to the cabin, saw Chloe sitting at the side of the road in a pair of white booty shorts and a blue button up, with a duffle bag in hand, mascara running down her face. When she got into Aubrey's car, Chloe reached across her seat and pulled the blonde in for a tight hug. "Bree, thank you so much for coming to get me. I knew you would come and get me without question."

Aubrey just held her friend tight and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down. After Chloe cried into Aubrey's shoulder, before pulling away and offering the blonde a weak smile. "Can I spend the night at your place? My parents are gone for the night and I forgot my key."

"Of course you can."

When the pair got back to Aubrey's house, Chloe followed the blonde to her room before stripping down to her bra and underwear and climbing into the bed and falling asleep. Aubrey was too tired to make up the spare room for herself to sleep in and felt guilty waking Chloe up, and joined the ginger in the bed.

Aubrey awoke to Chloe snuggling into her side with her arm over her waist and her head on her chest. The blonde took this opportunity to truly appreciate how beautiful her friend was. How even with mascara still stained on her face and eyes red from crying, she was the closest any human could get to perfection. It suddenly dawned on Aubrey that she was in love with Chloe. That was why she didn't like Jamie from the start and that was why she was willing to drive over an hour to get the redhead. Unsure about what to do about her sudden realization, Aubrey shook Chloe awake, "Come on Chlo, it's after one, it's time to get up." Chloe eventually got up, gathered her things, thanked Aubrey again for helping her out, and left. That was the last time Aubrey saw Chloe all summer.

When Junior year started that fall, the blonde didn't even recognize her best friend, her hair was a mess, she wasn't wearing any make up, and wore sweats that were three times her size everyday. It broke Aubrey's heart to see her usually vibrant best friend so lifeless. Every time the blonde tried to talk to Chloe, she would get brushed off or an empty promise that the red head would text her to hang out. Aubrey eventually got sick of being given the run around and cornered Chloe after their last choir practice of the semester and demanded an explanation as to why she was being ignored. Chloe's eyes went wide in shock before looking down at the floor and telling Aubrey that she never meant to make the blonde feel neglected and that she should come over later and they would talk.

Aubrey showed up at Chloe's house at the designated time of seven o'clock. It felt strange being in the red head's house again. Just a year before Chloe's house was Aubrey's second home. But now it was an unfamiliar place that she recognized, but did not actually know. Chloe let the blonde in and brought her up to her room and closed the door. "I'm really sorry for shutting you out this year Bree. It wasn't fair to you to do that to you. In all honesty, shutting you out was a big mistake. I really needed my best friend."

Aubrey corked her eyebrow at Chloe, "What happened Chlo?"

The red head took a deep breath as she took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Jamie was using me. She wasn't dating me because she liked me. She was going out with me because her boyfriend, Tom, had said he wanted to have a three way and wanted to surprise him when he got back from his freshmen year at Florida. I was the only other out girl so I was chosen. After prom I thought I was going to lose my virginity to Jamie and it would be great and we'd live happily ever after.

When we got to Jason's house, Jamie practically dragged me to a bedroom and locked the door. We made out a little on the bed and slowly started to take each other's clothes off. When we were both in just our underwear, Jamie called to the adjoined bathroom for Tom. I tried to stay calm and tell her that I wasn't interested in a three way. Jamie tried to talk me into it by saying how much she loved me and how I shouldn't be selfish and I should be willing to do this for her. After I still refused, she slapped me and told me she knew that I was a slut and to stop being so difficult and just put out. I pushed her off of me, grabbed my clothes and ran towards the door only to be stopped by Tom who pinned me up against a wall and started groping me. I kneed him in the balls and ran out of the room. There were a lot of people at the party so it was easy for me to hide so I could call you and the rest is history."

Aubrey couldn't bring herself to look Chloe in the eye. She should have known that something traumatic had happened for her best friend to become so withdrawn and not force her to talk about it before she was ready. As if reading the blonde's mind, Chloe put her hand on the blonde's knee, "It's ok Bree. I had to talk about it at some point. If anything, I wish you would have called me out earlier to talk about it."

Finally looking up, the blonde looked her best friend in the eye and saw something in them she hadn't seen in a long time. Hope. Aubrey couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "I love you."

Chloe cocked her head before replying with a hesitant, "I love you too?"

The blonde rolled her eyes before clarifying, "No Chloe. Like I love you love you. I have since we first met. I just didn't realize it until you started dating Jamie because until you two started dating, we were kind of a couple and I got jealous that you were spending all of your time with her instead of with me."

"Bree, I don't know what to say."

"It's ok Chlo, you don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you. I know you don't like me back and I don't want to lose you forever, not having you in my life for the last year has been hard enough. I just hope I haven't made things too weird for us to continue being friends."

Instead of getting slapped or having Chloe laugh in her face like she was expecting, the red head leaned in, placing her hand on the back of Aubrey's neck before pulling her in for a short kiss. When the blonde eventually pulled away, she looked at her friend with confusion evident on her face. "What does this mean?"

A grinning Chloe just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. All I know is you're my best friend and I really like you so I guess we're sorta dating?"

"Can we be dating if we've never gone on an actual date?" Aubrey playfully questioned.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're telling me that none of those football games or any of those study sessions count as dates? I know we didn't kiss or anything, but we got to know each other so well. I'm pretty sure you know me better than my mom or dad. Even if I dated other people, you've always kind of been my girlfriend."

Unable to control herself, Aubrey leaned in and pulled Chloe in for her first kiss and their first kiss as a couple. It was everything the blonde had imagined her first kiss would be like. Aubrey wouldn't compare the kiss to fireworks, but it was a magical feeling that she could only compare to what anything Disney related made her feel. She was kissing her gorgeous, sweet, smart, and funny best friend turned girlfriend. The kiss itself was sweet and unrushed, neither wanting to push the other too far, knowing what the other had been through.

Eventually the girls pulled apart for air and couldn't help the grins that spread across their faces as they made eye contact with each other. Aubrey ran a hand through her hair and awkwardly broke the silence. "So that was amazing and I really appreciate you telling me about everything that happened after prom, but my SAT prep class starts in half an hour and you know how my dad would react if he found out I missed it. But, come over when I get home? Maybe we could have a sleepover like old times?"

Chloe smiled brightly and nodded before pulling Aubrey in for a good-bye kiss. "I'm really looking forward to having a sleepover again, but this time as your girlfriend."

The blonde was so flustered at what the ginger's statement that she stood in her spot jaw hanging open as she watched Chloe's hips sway as she walked away. It took Aubrey a full minute to recover from what had just happened and run to her car so she wouldn't be late for her class.

The short break between semesters was just the right amount of time for Chloe and Aubrey to not just reconnect as friends, but get to know the other as their girlfriend. When their second semester of Junior year started, the couple walked through the door, hand in hand. The girls were prepared for any rude comments or questioning looks they might receive, but found that everyone, including some of Chloe's ex's, just rolled their eyes and had expressions that clearly said, "finally" on their faces. The couple fell into a routine during and after school of picking each other up from class, eating lunch together with the rest of the choir, and going to Aubrey's house after school to study and make out a little before Colonel and Mrs. Posen got home. The blonde was out to her parents and had told them she was dating Chloe, but Aubrey didn't feel it was appropriate for her parents to see her making out with her girlfriend.

The couple stayed together through summer and came back for senior year as a bit of a power couple. Aubrey was first in their class and ran Student Council, Debate Team, and Model UN with an iron fist. Chloe was sixth in their class, co-captain of the Volleyball Team, everyone's favorite Starbuck's barista, and eventually crowned Homecoming Queen. Despite both girls having extremely busy schedules, they always made sure to make time for each other, even if it was something as simple as Aubrey visiting Chloe at work or working on their applications to Barden together. It was not surprising that neither of their acceptance letters took more than two weeks to arrive, considering their resumes. The second Chloe got her acceptance letter she stopped putting any effort beyond minimum into any of her classes that weren't AP. Aubrey, on the other hand, kept her usual intensity to stay at the top of their class because, "Posens don't stop until the fat lady sings, the whistle blows, or AP exams are finished."

Spring finally came, which meant Spring Break, AP exams, and prom. Chloe went with her family to Orlando for Spring Break for a couple of days at Disney World and the rest at Universal Orlando. Aubrey didn't even notice her girlfriend's absence because she was too busy studying for AP exams the week they got back. The blonde had five all in the first four days of testing and wanted to be as prepared as possible and reward herself when she was done.

When the blonde was finally done with her French exam, she joined her girlfriend in embracing the Senior Slump. The last month of school, the girls had a lot more free time to devote to each other. It had been a nice change to go to a restaurant for a date instead of going to Aubrey's house to study, the only thing that made it different from being alone was stealing an occasional glance at the other. More time together also led to deeper conversations than just basic talk about how their day had gone. These talks included what their summer plans would include, how things would be at Barden, and where they stood in their physical relationship. Both knew it was a touchy subject for the other, especially Chloe with it being around the time of prom.

One day while they were cuddled up in Chloe's bed watching a movie on Lifetime, per the red head's request, Aubrey decided it would be better late than never. "Hey Chlo, can you turn off the TV? I want to talk to you about something important."

The red head did as she was told before turning around to face her girlfriend, "You're not breaking up with me are you? Because I can give up Lifetime for you, I swear."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at Chloe's adorableness and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. And don't worry I secretly enjoy Lifetime as much as you do. I was thinking recently that we've been together for almost a year and a half and I know we both have intimacy issues, but I think it's something we should talk about. I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready, but I was wondering if maybe you could at least tell me how you feel about taking our relationship to the next level."

Chloe took a minute to gather her thoughts and put her feelings into words. "Honestly, I'm ready to take that step with you. I mean, who better to take that step with? You're my best friend of almost four years and my girlfriend of a year and a half. If I can trust anyone outside of my family, it's you. Obviously I'd want to take things slow at first, but I'm ready to make that jump with you. Unless you're not ready in which case I'm willing to wait until you're comfortable and ready."

The blonde took the red head's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I'm ready too, but agree we should take things slow; we're in no rush."

A perverted smile started to spread across Chloe's face as her free hand made its' way up her girlfriend's leg and started caressing her thigh. "Would starting right now be too soon?"

It took Aubrey a minute, but when realization set in, she responded with a cocky, "Of course not."

Chloe gave the blonde a quick, serious look, "You've never done anything like this with anyone, right? I won't be mad, I just have to know so we can be safe."

Aubrey shook her head, "Nope I think I was always subconsciously holding out for you."

The red head offered a genuine smile as she pulled Aubrey in for a slow kiss to ease the nerves she knew the blonde had about getting intimate with someone. After a few minutes, Chloe's hands made their way to Aubrey's sweatpants and began slowly pushing them down mile long, toned legs until they were at the blonde's ankles, quickly followed by her boxers.

Aubrey can't help but feel exposed and a little self-conscious. She knew that Chloe loved her no matter what and that she had seen it before. This knowledge is ultimately what kept Aubrey from making Chloe stop. The red head's hand makes its' way the blonde's extra appendage, wraps around it and begins caressing it. She starts slow, but allows her pace to slowly build until Aubrey was fully erect. Chloe made eye contact with her girlfriend, "Are you ok?"

At this point the blonde is so turned on, all she could do was nod and muster a breathy yes. After she knew her girlfriend was doing ok and still wanted to continue, Chloe moved down Aubrey's body until her mouth was just above the blonde's head. Chrystal blue eyes locked with emerald green as blonde locks moved bobbed in a nod. That was all Chloe needed before she took most of Aubrey's dick into her mouth and started sucking.

The feeling was so pleasurable, the blonde's eyes rolled into the back of her head and moved her hands moved to tangle in fiery locks. Aubrey appreciated Chloe going slow and being gentle with her, but there was nothing the blonde wanted more than for Chloe to pick up the pace. Being Aubrey Posen, the blonde took matters into her own hands, literally, and began moving Chloe's head up and down her rod faster.

Chloe was surprised at how much control Aubrey was taking and would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. The red head let the blonde's hands move her head quicker up and down Aubrey's length, sucking harder. It didn't take long for Aubrey to come at the back of Chloe's throat, moaning the ginger's name when she did. The red head kept sucking lightly until she swallowed all of Aubrey's cum.

When she finished, Chloe slowly let the blonde's dick slide out of her mouth before looking up and grinning at her girlfriend. The red head couldn't help but giggle at the tired smile Aubrey offered in thanks. "So," Chloe said as she started tracing patterns on her girlfriend's hipbone, "How was that?"

"Amazing is such an understatement. I always thought guys were talking out of their assess when they talked about how great blow jobs are, but… wow… I understand now why some guys are willing to take shit from their friends for that."

"So, would you up for returning the favor? If that's all you're comfortable with for right now that's fine and we can stop, but if you think you're ready, there's no time like the present."

Aubrey didn't miss a beat before she grabbed Chloe by the arm and pulled her up so they were face to face and gave the red head a peck on the lips. "I would love to try and return the favor. I've just never done it before so I'm not sure I'll actually be able to give you an orgasm."

Chloe was touched by Aubrey's concern to make her feel good, but was broken hearted that her girlfriend had such a lack of confidence. "Hey, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll help you through it your first time. I know it's intimidating, but I also know that you put 100 percent into everything you do."

The blonde nodded along to everything her girlfriend said and she felt better. Figuring, better late than never, Chloe started taking her shorts off, followed by her panties. "How do you want to do this? I can sit on your face, we can both be laying down, or you can kneel."

"I don't know, which one do you think would be best?

The red head thought for a moment. "Probably both of us laying down. It'll be the most comfortable for both of us."

"Ok, let's do that one."

Chloe smiled before laying on her back at the top of the bed. Once she was settled, Aubrey moved between her legs before quickly. Chloe knew that Aubrey was nervous and would want instruction every step of the way. "First, you're going to want to hook my legs over your shoulders so you have better access. Good, now take a long lick through my pussy."

The blonde did as she was told and was rewarded to a moan when her tongue hit what she assumed was Chloe's clit. "That was good, do that a couple of more times, but this time relax your tongue a little bit." Aubrey repeated the action, as Chloe gave more instructions, "That's better, now take my clit into your mouth and suck it for a couple of seconds." Chloe could feel Aubrey become more confident in what she was doing as her licks became more fluid. Curious just how far Aubrey's confidence and instincts would carry her, Chloe stopped giving her instructions and allowed herself to enjoy the feelings.

When she felt Chloe tug at her hair, Aubrey moved down and started eating her girlfriend out. The blonde started tracing the alphabet, remember hearing from multiple girls that this was the best because it was constantly changing motions and was more likely to make them orgasm. Aubrey was finding it to be true thus far as Chloe's hips started jerking forward and her hands were pushing on the blonde's head, trying to get her closer.

"Fuck Bree, I'm so close. Keep going. Flick my clit!"

Aubrey did as she was told and was rewarded to a chorus of moans and finger nails digging into her scalp. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the reaction she was getting. It didn't take long for Chloe's walls to clamp down on Aubrey's tongue, nearly locking her in place as she came screaming her girlfriend's name. The blonde continued to give a lick here and there to help the ginger ride out her orgasm.

When she has recovered from her high, Chloe looked down to see Aubrey smiling brightly up at her. The red head grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her up and into a kiss and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's slender waist. "That was amazing babe. Who would have guessed prim and proper Aubrey Posen would be such a freak in the sheets."

"My pleasure babe. After that blow job, I would have done anything to return the feeling for making me feel that good."

"Mission accomplished babe."

The couple cuddled in bed together for the rest of the night before drifting off to sleep.

The last month of the school year went by extremely fast for Chloe and Aubrey. They had both opted to skip prom in favor of a movie night at Chloe's. The last day of school was memorable for the couple, they won cutest couple for class awards. Aubrey won most likely to succeed and Chloe won prettiest eyes, best smile, and biggest flirt. After her last class, Chloe found her girlfriend staring thoughtfully into her locker and made her way over to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist. "What are you thinking about?"

Aubrey leaned into the contact and enjoyed being held by Chloe for a moment before turning around to face her girlfriend. "Everything. How excited I am to be done with high school and moving on with my life with you by my side."

Chloe rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "You're so gushy, Bree!"

The blonde let a cocky smirk spread across your lips, "If memory serves, you were moaning that I was anything but gushy last night."

The red head's jaw dropped in surprise. Aubrey never said anything mildly suggestive, even in bed it was rare. Chloe wasn't sure if this more confident Aubrey would be permanent or what had caused the spike in ego, but she liked it. Deciding to change the subject because they were still in school, Chloe asked about something she knew would distract her girlfriend from sex. "How's your valedictorian speech coming along?"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders and laced her fingers with Chloe's as they made their way to her car. "It's almost done. I'm going to put the final touches on it and go over it a few times so I'm not stumbling over my own words tomorrow."

"Wait, you're telling me that the Aubrey Posen didn't have her valedictorian speech written out and perfectly rehearsed in kindergarten? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Come on Chlo, I didn't even find out I was valedictorian until a couple of weeks ago. How conceded would it have been for me to write a speech for an award I hadn't even won?"

"It wouldn't have been conceded because you knew you were going to win! Eric Miller was second in our class and you beat him by three tenths. I think you were safe."

Aubrey simply rolled her eyes, but didn't argue with anything Chloe said. The couple walked in a content silence as they took the long way through the school, savoring their last walk through North Atlanta High School before they became graduates the next day. When they got to Aubrey's car, the blonde didn't start the car before driving off, but looked at Chloe with a face that said she wanted to talk about something serious. "Chloe Alison Beale, you've been my best friend for four years and my girlfriend for over a year and a half. You've basically been my high school experience. Tomorrow we close the high school chapter of our lives and will start the next chapter at Barden, together. I was wondering if tomorrow after graduation, if you would be willing to be my first. If you don't want to, I understand I just thought it would be a nice way to open the next chapter of our lives together."

"Bree, that's so beautiful. I would love to take the next step in our relationship with you."

Both girls smiled brightly at one another before giving the other a quick kiss before Aubrey drove out of the parking lot to Chloe's house to drop her off. On the way, they talked about their plan for after graduation. They decided that after graduation, they would spend time with their respective families before meeting at De Carlos for dinner before going back to Aubrey's house. Colonel and Mrs. Posen were flying in to see their daughter's graduation before they had to fly back to Washington for a hearing the next morning, so they decided that it would be the safest place. Chloe was in charge of getting everything they would need for the next day. Aubrey would have enough on her plate with her speech and getting the house ready for the next day.

The day of graduation was one big blur of stress for Aubrey, but she made it through the day and only threw up once. It was almost nine and the blonde was sitting on the couch, enjoying having a moment to herself when she heard the doorbell ring. Aubrey took a deep breath before she went to answer it. When she opened the door, the blonde saw a grinning Chloe on the other side who pulled her in for a kiss. To Aubrey's surprise, they never broke apart and Chloe only pushed her back into the house, kicking the door closed with her foot. To the blonde's surprise, her girlfriend pushed her towards the stairs instead of the coach. As much as she didn't want to, Aubrey broke her lips from Chloe's. "Hey, babe it's good to see you too. Dinner with my parents was great. They even said they're proud of me. How was your day?"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on Bree, we just graduated and we're going to one of the best acapella universities in the country and we're doing it all together. Plus, we're young and in love. I guess I'm just excited is all, aren't you?"

"I am. I just feel a little rushed is all. I kind of always pictured my first time as slow but loving and not quick but passionate. I don't want this to be awkward or mess it up."

The red head grabbed Aubrey's head and kissed her forehead before leading her to the couch and taking her hand. "I love you, but I also know you're a perfectionist who wants to have an awkward free first time. But come on, who are we kidding? It's the first time for each of us as individuals and as a couple. It's going to be awkward, but that doesn't mean it can't be perfect too."

"I guess it was kind of selfish of me to assume that what my vision of my first time would be yours. But I really wasn't comfortable with the speed you were going. I at least don't want to screw anything else from a safety perspective."

"How about a compromise? Fast, passionate build up until we're ready and then we'll go slow and make sure we do everything right, then back to fast and passionate. Deal?"

Aubrey nodded and pulled Chloe in for a building kiss. It didn't take long for the girls to stand up and start making their way to the blonde's bedroom. "Bree, we have to remember the bag." The couple temporarily broke their kiss so they Chloe could grab their bag of essentials, but quickly returned to the pace they had reached. The red head loved that she could feel Aubrey getting hard already. When they reached their destination, the blonde kicked her door shut and pushed the ginger on her bed. After joining her girlfriend, Aubrey started removing Chloe's clothes until she was only in her underwear. The blonde took a second to admire how gorgeous her girlfriend looked; hair splayed out on the pillow, chest heaving, eyes darkening with lust, but clearly full of love. Taking the chance to get Chloe ready, Aubrey made her way down her girlfriend's body and started eating her out.

Satisfied with how wet Chloe was, Aubrey stopped. "Babe, where are the condoms and lube?"

"I dropped them by the foot of your door."

The blonde grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube from the bag and set them on the edge of the bed while she stripped herself. Sensing Aubrey's nervousness, Chloe locked eyes with her girlfriend before beckoning her forward. Aubrey did as she was told and started crawling on the bed towards Chloe and pulled her in for a short, calming kiss.

When she felt Aubrey had calmed down Chloe pulled out of the kiss as she flipped their positions. The red head reached down to grab the condom, took it out of the wrapper and started rolling it down Aubrey's dick before squirting a little lube into her hand and applied it. When she was sure the condom was secure, Chloe crawled up the blonde's body and put herself in position. "Ready?"

Aubrey nodded her head. Chloe grabbed the base of the blonde's dick and slowly lowered herself until she was resting on the blonde's lap. Once she had adjusted to the feeling, Chloe slowly started grinding into Aubrey's hips. The blonde took it as a hint to slowly started trusting up. After a few minutes, Chloe became more comfortable and started sliding up and down on Aubrey faster. It wasn't long until both girls' eyes were clamped shut, thrusting into the other at a frantic pace, both knowing that they were close to cumming. "Bree baby, I'm so close. Cum with me?"

The blonde just nodded her head, grabbed Chloe's hips and started thrusting at a pace she didn't think was possible. Within the moment both girls came screaming the others name. When she came down from her high, Chloe collapsed onto Aubrey, and wrapped her arms around her neck. They took a few moments to recover before Aubrey flipped them over and pulled out. The blonde took the condom off and threw it in the garbage before lying back down. Chloe immediately rested her head on Aubrey's chest and started cuddling her side. "How was that baby?"

Aubrey smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Chloe's forehead. "It was amazing Chlo. I couldn't have asked for a better first time with a better person. I love you such much Chloe and can't wait to start the next chapter of my life with you at Barden."

Chloe just smiled, "I love you too Bree."


End file.
